SMITE, la fanfiction
by Nyal27
Summary: Awilix est une nouvelle déesse dans le panthéon maya. Suivez ses débuts dans la guerre divine à travers de petits strips amusants !


Quel que soit le peuple, les humains ont toujours ressenti ce besoin d'avoir quelqu'un au-dessus. Quelqu'un au-dessus de tout ça, quelqu'un au-dessus des difficultés de la vie. Un idéal, somme toute. Qu'ils soient Mayas, Égyptiens, Grecs, Romains, Nordiques, Japonais, Chinois, ou bien encore Hindous, les dieux rassemblent tous les même mots-clés.

Des êtres mystérieux dotés de pouvoirs extraordinaires, et qui proviennent tous de ces mondes célestes auxquels les hommes n'ont pas accès. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des créatures en tout genre. Les divins n'ont pas de forme prédéfini, ils possèdent seulement celle que les mortels veulent bien leur donner.

C'est ça, être un dieu.

Les mythes et légendes racontent tous que les dieux ne sont pas invincibles, qu'ils sont eux aussi victimes de la jalousie, de l'infidélité, de la rage, de la tristesse et de l'amour. Ils n'ont pas tort, et j'ai pu le constater bien des fois.

Mon nom ne vous aidera guère, aussi je ne vous le dévoilerai pas maintenant, mais voici l'histoire de la déchéance des dieux.

* * *

 _ **Terres du panthéon Maya, An XXX**_

Une douce chaleur envahit mes sens. Je ne vois rien. Mes paupières sont peut-être fermées, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elles le seraient. J'étais là, à jouer avec ma...  
Attendez, quoi ? Qu'importe. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà..?  
Ah, oui ! Je n'étais pas en train de dormir lorsque..  
Quoi ? Je ne me rappelle plus. C'est comme essayer d'attraper un filet de brume. Impossible de le retenir, il s'est déjà envolé. Où sont mes souvenirs ?  
Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières sont lourdes, si lourdes..  
Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant, d'avoir les yeux aussi fermés. Après quelques minutes et quelques échecs, je finis par réussir à découvrir mes pupilles, qui se dilatent sous la surprise.

... Où suis-je ?

Je suis dans une pièce circulaire assez vide. Il n'y a que peu de meubles, comme une table de chevet à ma droite, et une grande étagère à ma gauche. A l'intérieur, des potions et quelques livres sont installés. Je tourne la tête et observe les murs peints en beige. Je n'ai jamais été très érudite, de toute façon. Je suis allongée dans un lit, je crois. Les draps sont dorés, avec des parures vertes. La matière est douce, c'est probablement de la soie, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je plie et déplie mes doigts, faisant circuler à nouveau le sang dans mes veines. Je suis nue. Enfin, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Mon corps est noir. Tout entier. Comme si c'était de la brume. Je tends mon bras droit devant moi, mais ne vois qu'un mince filet de fumée. Qu'est-ce que ?!  
La porte s'ouvre brusquement, et un homme entre dans la chambre. Une peau de jaguar fauve et tachetée couvre son dos et sa tête, et ses deux yeux jaunes luisent dans l'ombre. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi et me fixe, tandis qu'il remet en place la bandoulière de métal liée à l'étrange tête de félin en acier qui est fixé sur son épaule gauche. Après, quelques instants, il hoche la tête et me dit d'une voix rauque :

« Je m'appelle Xbalanque, et je suis le Soleil Jaguar Caché. Je suis l'un des dieux du panthéon maya, et tu es ici dans nos terres. Je t'ai trouvée en faisant ma ronde habituelle, il y a de cela quelques heures. Qui es-tu, et que fais-tu ici ? »

Je suis sonnée. Le panthéon maya ?

« Je.. Je ne sais pas. », finis-je par répondre, comme assommée par ses paroles.

Ses yeux se font légèrement menaçants :

« Es-tu une envoyée d'un autre panthéon ? »

Je secoue la tête, un peu effrayée :

« N-Non ! Je ne sais même pas ce que ce sont ces autres panthéons ! »

Il garde un silence pensif, puis acquiesce et me fait signe de me lever. Je m'exécute, et, posant les pieds sur le plancher tiède, le suis à travers un dédale de couloirs. Les murs sont partout pareils, et si je n'avais pas cet homme pour guide, je pense que je me serais perdue d'avance. Nous finissons par atterrir dans une grande salle rectangulaire. Une large table est située au milieu, en dessous du puits de lumière percé dans le plafond de pierre. On dirait que nous sommes dans une sorte de pyramide au toit légèrement aplati. Xbalanque se dirige vers la table, où sont assis un singe, une énorme créature qui ressemble vaguement à un homme, un autre jeune homme plutôt famélique avec un masque assez effrayant et une sorte de serpent ailé. Le singe le salue de la main, alors que celui qui ressemble le plus à un humain discute avec le reptile. Quant à lui, le gros et musculeux homme vert foncé est concentré sur ce qui semble être une construction en pierre, qui ressemble à une montagne version miniature.  
Pendant quelques instants, je me demande si j'hallucine ou si ces personnes existent réellement.

« Ah ! Xbalanque, te revoilà enfin ! Et qui est cette charmante personne que tu nous amène.. ? », questionne le primate, amusé.

Son interlocuteur marmonne un moment avant de finir par répondre en allant s'asseoir à côté du quetzal :

« J'en sais rien. C'est la personne que j'ai ramenée de la jungle. »

Le singe hoche la tête d'un air appréciateur et, après quelques instants, rouvre la bouche pour me lancer sur un ton joyeux :

« Mon nom est Hun Batz, pour vous servir ! Je suis le dieu Singe Hurleur, et voici mes compagnons du panthéon maya ! »

Il tourne la tête vers les autres et leur fait signe de se présenter. La grande créature sombre lâche un simple « Cabrakan. », alors que le jeune homme squelettique s'approche de moi avec son interlocuteur reptilien. Il cache son sceptre derrière lui et, se penchant dans une révérence, embrasse ce qui semble être ma main droite. Il glousse légèrement d'un rire effrayant et me susurre en plantant son regard luisant dans le mien :

« Je m'appelle Ah Puch, l'Horrifique Dieu de la Pourriture ! »

L'espèce de dragon s'approche à son tour et siffle en battant doucement des ailes pour se maintenir en l'air :

« Moi, je me nomme Kukulkan, et je suis le Serpent Des Neufs Vents. Je maîtrise la puissance de l'air, et toutes les tornades sont sous mon contrôle. »

Son regard n'est pas offensif, mais je me doute qu'il n'hésitera pas à attaquer si je fais quoi que ce soit de menaçant. Et vu les crocs qui dépassent de sa mâchoire, je n'ai pas franchement envie de le déranger. Je hoche lentement la tête en mémorisant leurs noms. Ah Puch se remet à parler joyeusement avec Kukulkan, qui semble l'écouter d'une oreille distraite. Au loin, je vois Xbalanque discuter à voix basse avec Hun Batz. Je me dirige vers eux, pensant qu'ils me seront probablement plus utiles que les deux autres zigotos, et passe à côté de ces derniers. Je ne m'arrête pas, les quelques mots que j'ai saisis du monologue du cadavérique me font frissonner un peu. Pas mon truc, les dix nouvelles façons de déchiqueter un mort.  
Lorsque je m'approche de lui, Xbalanque se tait et m'observe attentivement, comme s'il tentait de m'analyser. Ça me déplaît, mais je ne réagis pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit réellement le bon moment pour me faire des ennemis. Mon amnésie ne semble pas vouloir se dissiper et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'aie des alliés pour m'aider dans toute cette affaire.

Le primate se tourne vers moi, et, me faisant un large sourire, me dit :

« Ah ! Nous parlions justement de toi ! »

Je plisse les yeux – ou du moins, ce qui me sert d'yeux – et me contente de le fixer, suspicieuse.  
Il ne semble pas prendre conscience de mon léger malaise et continue sur sa lancée :

« Contrairement à ce bon vieux 'Balanque, je ne pense pas que tu soies un ennemi et je..

\- Je suis une fille. »

Je l'ai coupé dans son monologue. J'ai horreur qu'on me prenne pour un garçon. Aucune idée de pourquoi, mais ça m'est venu d'un coup, ce sentiment de répulsion. Il acquiesce rapidement, et se reprend :

« Euh.. Oui, oui, bien sûr. Désolé. Et donc, comme je le disais, je pense plutôt.. »

Il se tourne vers le dieu jaguar assis à ses côtés, le regarde avec des yeux brillants, et finit d'un ton exalté :

« … que tu es une nouvelle alliée. »

La surprise me fait sursauter. Une alliée, moi ? De nouvelles questions assaillent mon esprit. Une alliée, peut-être, mais pour quelle raison ? Hun Batz a dû lire cette question dans mon regard, puisqu'il se met aussitôt à expliquer :

« Depuis des millénaires, les différents panthéons de dieux se sont toujours côtoyés avec neutralité, mais récemment, un incident grave a eu lieu du côté d'Asgard, le monde des Nordiques, et les rouages acérés de la guerre se sont mis en marche. Tous les panthéons se sont déclaré la guerre, suite à différents conflits pourtant mineurs, mais qui, une fois rassemblés, créent un immense problème. Les arènes ont fleuri au centre du monde céleste, et les dieux s'y affrontent presque tous les jours. »

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi se battent-ils ? Il hoche rapidement la tête, et continue :

« Dans ce monde, pour qu'une chose existe, il lui faut une raison. Les souris existent pour nourrir les chats, et les dieux existent pour être priés par les mortels. C'est cela, qui déchire le monde céleste. Toutes les créatures craignent de mourir, et les divinités ne font pas exception à la règle. »

J'acquiesce doucement, tandis qu'il finit sur un ton triste :

« La plupart ne veulent pas se battre, mais de toute évidence, il n'y a pas assez de place pour toutes les religions dans ce monde. »

Son visage est figé, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir douloureux. Il secoue la tête, puis reprend :

« Il y a quelques semaines, un nouveau dieu a rejoint les rangs des Grecs. Aussi, lorsque j'ai appris que Xbalanque avait ramené une personne de la jungle, j'en ai tout de suite conclu que tu étais une nouvelle recrue pour le panthéon Maya.

\- Je veux bien, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cette.. apparence ?, fais-je en tendant mes membres faits de brume. »

Il se gratte la tête, puis répond d'un ton songeur :

« Peut-être que c'est tout simplement parce que tu ne possède pas encore ta propre identité. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous en dire plus sur toi ?

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien.., murmure-je, dépitée.

\- Étrange. Je vais envoyer un message à Aphrodite, la plus raisonnable des dieux Grecs. Elle acceptera probablement de me raconter l'arrivée de Cupidon, le nouveau dieu. »

Je hoche la tête, dubitative. Il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me console :

« Écoute, je sais que ça doit être compliqué pour toi, mais ça va aller. On va trouver le pourquoi du comment. »

Je ne réagis pas. Il soupire et finit par se retourner vers le dieu jaguar. Il lui dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, et se dirige vers un de ces – trop – nombreux couloirs. Après son départ, Xbalanque se rapproche de moi, prend ma main et me tire doucement. Comprenant tacitement l'ordre, je le suis, l'observant essuyer impassiblement les remarques sarcastiques de ses compagnons par rapport à son geste. Nous passons sous une arcade de pierre et entamons le chemin sous un silence lourd. Il m'emmène vers ce qui semble être ma nouvelle chambre, retraversant à nouveau le grand bâtiment entier, et me lâche la main seulement lorsque nous sommes devant la porte en bois blanc. Il semble réfléchir un instant, me jette un regard, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de me dire de retourner me coucher, et tourne les talons une fois que j'ai ouvert la porte et franchi son seuil.

J'attends quelques instants, debout à l'intérieur de la pièce de mon réveil, pour être sûre qu'il ne soit plus derrière la porte que je viens de fermer, puis soupire un grand coup. Je m'étire, et m'assois sur le lit au centre de la chambre. La tête entre les mains et l'échine courbée, je me mets à éplucher consciencieusement toutes les informations que vient de me fournir Hun Batz. Une fois mes pensées en ordre et une chronologie plus ou moins logique mise en place, je bâille bruyamment et m'étends sur ma couche. Je suis fatiguée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi un mois entier, et pourtant, je suis épuisée.

Mes paupières se ferment et je replonge dans le monde des songes.

Je suis dans ce qui semble être une large forêt. Je marche sur un sentier de terre battue, et j'entends milles et un bruits. Un goût douceâtre envahit ma bouche. Si je devais le nommer, je l'appellerai le goût de la peur. Où suis-je ? Je ne reconnais pas cette endroit.

Un corbeau s'envole dans un croassement rauque.

Je fais encore quelques pas, puis m'arrête. Je suis figée, je ne peux plus bouger le moindre de mes muscles. J'entends des grondements devant moi, et des bruits de pas, beaucoup de bruits de pas.

Fuir, je dois fuir !

Puis, soudain, un rugissement. Aussitôt, mon cœur s'apaise et mes craintes s'effacent.  
Ce rugissement n'est pas menaçant. Ce rugissement est un cri de ralliement. Ce rugissement... est un rugissement de bienvenue.  
Des ombres apparaissent devant moi, et je vois non pas un, non pas deux, mais bien une dizaine, voire une centaine de félins s'approcher de moi. L'un se détache des autres par son poil brun, presque noir. Ses yeux jaunes m'observent fixement. Il possède un collier foncé autour du cou, et des liens bruns autour de certaines de ses pattes. Des plumes mauves sont accrochées à ces liens. Il s'approche de moi, puis courbe l'échine et replie une patte à terre dans une sorte de révérence.  
Dans un éclair de lucidité, je tends ma main vers sa tête, non sans une certaine lueur d'appréhension.  
Aussitôt, il colle son front contre ma main et ferme les yeux.  
Des lettres de feu s'inscrivent dans mon esprit :

 _« SUKU »_

« S.. Suku.. ? », fais-je avec hésitation.

Il émet un long gémissement, puis se recule et pousse un incroyable rugissement de joie.  
Puis, l'image de la forêt et de tous ces jaguars rassemblés auprès de moi se contorsionne, s'efface et finit par disparaître dans un éclair lumineux.

Je me réveille en sursaut. Que ?  
Je tourne frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, cherchant la présence du félin nouvellement retrouvé.  
Nulle part. Il n'est nulle part.  
Je pose mon regard sur l'ouverture pratiquée dans le mur à ma droite, et y découvre la lueur mystérieuse et brillante de la pleine lune.  
Sa lumière m'attire, comme un papillon est attiré par une flamme.  
Je me lève, repoussant les draps, et m'approche de la fenêtre. Je m'accoude au rebord et fixe l'astre lunaire. Plus près, je dois être plus près ! Non sans une certaine facilité, j'escalade le mur et passe l'ouverture, basculant mes jambes de l'autre côté. J'y découvre une large jungle, avec d'autres bâtiments comme dans celui où je suis. Je me laisse doucement tomber au sol, atterrissant avec une aisance jusque là inconnue pour moi.  
C'est bon. Je tends les bras sur les côtés, m'exposant pleinement aux rayons de la lune.  
Ma lune.

Cette pensée me traverse l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière et me surprend un peu. Je descends mes bras, et, m'accroupissant, murmure :

« Suku ! »

Un grand BANG retentit, alors qu'une vive lumière violette m'éblouit pendant une fraction de seconde. Je rouvre les yeux que j'avais fermé suite à cet éclat, et découvre un énorme jaguar noir, le même que dans mon rêve, qui est debout devant moi. Il me fixe de ses yeux jaunes, et m'exprime à travers ce regard toute la tendresse qu'un regard peut transmettre.

Un sourire étire mes lèvres.

Suku s'approche de moi et me donne un léger coup de tête dans les hanches. Je baisse les yeux et découvre une peau bronzée et d'étranges tatouages qui couvrent mon corps. Oh !  
J'observe avec fascination mes nouveaux vêtements. Un short coloré qui me couvre jusqu'à la moitié de mes cuisses, un soutien-gorge vert qui enveloppe mes seins, et des brassard eux aussi très colorés qui vont de mes poignets à mes coudes. En baissant la tête vers mes clavicules, je découvre aussi un médaillon pour le moins étrange, vert sombre. Il luit sous la lumière de la pleine lune.  
Je fixe mon reflet dans les yeux de Suku, et y découvre une coupe de cheveux originale, sertie de plumes et d'une coiffe de métal qui maintient ma chevelure noire. Un diadème ajoute une petite touche de fantaisie à l'ensemble. Un maquillage discret agrémente le tout et soutient l'éclat bleu électrique de mes yeux.

Alors que le jaguar s'appuie contre moi, je lève les yeux vers la lune. Je sais désormais qui je suis.  
Je clame alors, haut et fort, sentant la présence rassurante de ma compagne auprès de moi :

« Je suis Awilix, déesse de la lune, et je ne laisserai pas mon panthéon tomber aux mains de l'ennemi. »


End file.
